


國王的睡衣

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	國王的睡衣

「星吶，我回來了。」容仙推開大門，彎下腰脫掉把人折磨死的高跟鞋。

過了一會仍沒有人答話，容仙循著屋內的光源走到客廳，發現她的小倉鼠正在抱著傑尼龜的玩偶熟睡中。工作完後看見自己寵愛的人的可愛睡相，容仙忍不住捏了捏小人兒軟熟的臉頰。

「星，別睡在沙發上，容易著涼，乖乖回房間睡覺吧。」容仙溫柔的在人的耳邊說話，生怕把人嚇到。

星伊在沙發上等容仙回家等到睡著，剛醒來睡眼惺忪，不斷用小手揉著雙眼，然後還沒反應過來她的歐膩回家了，只是呆呆地把頭靠到對方的懷裡。

「小傻瓜。」容仙臉上浮現止不住的笑容，蹲下來揉了揉懷裡那顆小腦袋。

「回房間睡覺吧。」

「還沒洗澡呢，會髒髒。」星伊睡醒後的小奶音令人很想好好疼愛她。

「好，去洗澡吧。」容仙默默站了起來。

「要歐膩幫星洗嗎？」一臉壞笑的看著坐在沙發抱著玩偶的小孩子，像一個要拐帶兒童的怪姐姐。

「不...不用惹...星星自己能洗...」星伊聽到後一臉慌張，臉頰瞬間變紅，結結巴巴向人解釋。

「那好吧，可惜了，不能看我家星伊的身材呢。」說完容仙逕自走到房間為星伊拿毛巾的睡衣。

突然容仙冒出一個想法，露出了一個令人不明所以的笑容。

「星吶，歐膩幫你買了新睡衣，等你洗好了我幫你拿。」容仙轉頭向星伊喊著。

「新睡衣嗎，我很期待，不能現在看嗎歐膩？」星伊好奇的問道。

「這可是驚喜喔。」容仙向著星伊挑逗眨了眨眼睛

「可是星伊想看...」小倉鼠不自覺的嘟嘴表示不滿意。

「再不去洗澡我可要幫我的小倉鼠洗澡了喔。」

不出五秒，星伊迅速跑到浴室鎖好門。

從浴室出來的水聲過了一會終於暫停了，這時候浴室的門開了一點，一顆小腦袋從浴室裡鑽出來。

「歐膩，睡衣呢。」

這時候門被一股力量強行打開，堂皇的小倉鼠兩手咁快遮住自己的身體，可是眼前的人卻一步一步逼近自己。

「睡衣...呢...」因為害羞所以低下頭不敢看著人。

「我的星伊沒聽過國王的睡衣嗎？」

最後一絲不掛的小倉鼠被抱去床上做她們愛做的事。

「叮—」小倉鼠的手機畫面彈出一則訊息。

多喜歐膩：星星，你在做什麼呢？歐膩很悶( ̥́ ˍ ̀ू )

怎料這則訊息被小倉鼠身上的容仙看到，於是容仙的右手抽插的速度不斷加快，身下的人呻吟不斷，左手則開啟手機回覆。

歐膩我正在和我最愛的容容歐膩做運動。

確定。發送。

第二天，睡在充滿水漬的床單上的兩人睡醒，正當小倉鼠查看自己手機才發現昨天容仙傳送了訊息給多喜歐膩。

「歐膩是大變態！」

「只有我們倆個才知道的秘密喔。」一個吻印上星伊的額頭。


End file.
